


Whoa

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei's heard rumors. Duo confirms them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"So, Duo, I heard that you like to brag about how well you give head. What's your name? Spits or Swallows?" 

Duo rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Swallows. There's no point in it otherwise. Right, Wufei?"

Wufei smiled. "Right. Of course, there are a lot of people who wouldn't..."

Nodding, Duo leaned against the hood of Wufei's car. "Yeah, I know. But, really... what's the point in that? It's like saying that your dick is good enough to suck, but your come isn't good enough to swallow. That's just wrong."

Turning to him, Wufei gazed at Duo with a smirk. "How nice of you to think that way. And... Duo? What are you doing?"

Having just unbraided his hair, Duo slid onto the car's hood, spreading his legs invitingly. "Oh, nothing. Just taking a seat. You wanna come... a little closer?"

Wufei took a step forward, and Duo's legs wrapped around Wufei's, pulling him closer. "Heero always said I was a temptor. Do you think he was right?"

Nodding, Wufei looked ready to faint. "Maxwell, if you don't stop it right now, I'm throwing you in the back seat."

Duo scooted closer, pressing himself against Wufei and moving just slightly. The car's hood creaked. "Might be a fun place to lose it."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You're a virgin? No. I... I can't handle virgins. I don't care... go find a stranger and let them screw you, but, no. I don't do virgins. And, what are you doing to Nataku? You might be leaving a dent!"

Pushing Duo off the hood, Wufei leaned down and examined the car's hood. Satisfied that it wasn't damaged, he kissed it firmly. "Uh, Wufei... You know that my butt was right there, right?"

Wufei stood up straight and glared at Duo. "Maxwell, I've had enough of your mouth. Get in the car. It's late. I'm taking you home."

Duo rolled his eyes and got in the car. Once they were both seatbelted in, and Wufei was heading down the road, Duo leaned his head on Wufei's shoulder. "So, if you won't screw me, can I screw you?"

After pushing Duo off his shoulder, Wufei answered. "No. This is... complicated. You're a friend of mine. But, you've got your hair down, and you're offering it to me, and damn it, Maxwell! I'm hard, and horny, and I have to get up before eight!"

Duo smirked a bit. "So, pull off somewhere. The side of the road... ooo! How about the median?"

"No, Maxwell."

"The grocery store parking lot, then?"

Wufei snorted. "Sure. We'll pull around back."

Duo shook his head. "Nah. No fun if it isn't in the front parking lot."

Sighing, Wufei continued to drive. "How about we head down to the elementary school?"

"Works for me!" Duo smiled, and placed a hand on Wufei's knee. With a grin, he moved his hand up further, lightly caressing Wufei's manhood.

Wufei moaned softly and pulled into the school parking lot. "Hmm... Look. There aren't any no trespassing signs."

Duo looked around and nodded. "You're right."

Wufei pulled to a stop and turned off the engine. The pair pulled off their seatbelts and sat silently for a moment. "So, Maxwell. Why are we here?"

Licking his lips and laughing a bit, Duo turned to him. "You mean that you don't know?"

"What? Are you going to give me head?"

Duo shrugged. "Sure. That is, if you want it."

Wufei looked around, then put his seat in its fully reclined position. "Go at it, Maxwell."

Licking his lips, Duo reached for the button on Wufei's jeans. After a moment of struggling with it as sensually as possible, he was able to reach in, and pull out Wufei's member. He looked at it for a moment, then let his tongue run over the tip, slipping slightly into the slit. Wufei stroked Duo's back lightly, then spoke. "Just so you know, hardly anyone can get me to come. And, damn, I had a good one about a week ago. It was so good that I had an ashtma attack. Only the truly great can manage that. But, we'll see what you can do."

Duo raised an eyebrow, but continued to lick at Wufei's member. He was just about to engulf it in his mouth when a piece of hair got in his way. Duo pulled up for a moment, then pulled his hair back into a makeshift bun and hoped it would hold. Then, he went back down, leaning over the gear-shift, and licked his lips thoroughly. With a smile, he engulfed Wufei, and gently caressed the head of Wufei's penis with his tongue, suckling lightly at the moistened flesh.

Wufei was beginning to moan lightly, and had his hand placed on Duo's back. Duo worked quickly, opening his mouth wide, and giving Wufei more suction than a Hoover. He wasn't about to try deep-throating, so what bit of the shaft his mouth couldn't handle, his hand took care of. 

Wufei's moans continued, and so did Duo. He lavished tongue and attention on Wufei's throbbing member, but, on occasion, he had to pull away to tuck back a fallen lock of hair. Finally, the hair decided to stay in place, so Duo took the time to really concentrate on his work. With every entrance of Wufei's dick into Duo's mouth, Duo released a breath, then, with the exit, he sucked in a giant breath around the width of the member. His hand squeezed lightly, gently massaging Wufei. Then, quite quickly, the hand and mouth were working in unison to drive Wufei crazy. 

As Duo's pace quickened, Wufei began to pant. His moans echoed in the car, and his muscles began to tense. His member began to twitch, and Duo happily continued his work, occasionally swallowing the slightly bitter liquid that pulsed from Wufei. Finished, Wufei lifted Duo's head from his lap. He was still breathing, no... wheezing. And, he was looking for something. With a triumphant look on his face, Wufei revealed his inhaler and immediately pushed it into his mouth and drew in a breath of the medication inside. He took another breath of the medicine, then moved his seat from the reclined position, and sat back. "Whoa."

Shaking slightly, Wufei leaned forward onto the steering wheel. "Oh, Nataku... Whoa. Maxwell... two thumbs up."

Duo sat grinning. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Wufei nodded, and sat back again. "Yes, Maxwell. I enjoyed that. Thank you."

"Oh, you're quite welcome." Duo continued to grin.

With hands still shaking, Wufei moved to zip up his pants again. "Gah! Sensitive... Maxwell... you have made every nerve in my body... sensitive! Ah! Ooo... I'm going to go home, and I'm going to walk funny for a bit, and... Nataku, you're going to have to drive because I can't."

Duo shook his head, and put his seatbelt on. "Now, do you want to know the truth?"

Wufei looked up. "Huh?"

"That was only the second blow job I've ever given."

"Huh."

"On a scale of one to ten..."

"Five."

Duo huffed. "Five? I thought you said it was good!"

"I was joking, Maxwell. Eight."

Nibbling his lower lip seductively, Duo turned to face Wufei. "Only an eight? Why?"

Wufei shrugged. "Because it took fifteen minutes, and I never give a ten."

After a moment, Wufei pulled his seatbelt on, and began to pull out of the parking lot on his way to Duo's house. "So, who was your first?"

"Trowa."

"Trowa?"

"Yeah. Quatre's fuck toy. Quatre watched, and all but forced me to do it." Duo looked out the window, seeming not to notice what he was saying.

Wufei nodded and continued to drive. "Next time, I'm pulling you into the back seat, and I'm not bringing you home until *you* will walk funny."

Duo laughed. "Does it make you feel better that my jaw hurts a little?"

"Not really. And, I'm coming by tomorrow to bring you that stuff you needed to paint that model."

"It's supposed to snow."

"So? It's snow. Nataku can get through anything."

"Can Nataku give head like I can?"

Wufei laughed. "No. And, I don't know anyone who can."

Duo smiled and continued to grin. "Whoa, huh?"


End file.
